Phone Call
by 2originalcents
Summary: Liane gets some startling news about her son.


**I haven't written anything about Liane in a while and I love her so I decided to do this.**

**Enjoy, I own nothing, reviews are nice.**

Liane heard the news the same way she hears most news pertaining to her son: a frantic South Park resident told her by phone.

"What? He did what? Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying, you have to talk slower."

She had been out all day, occupied with work and grocery shopping, and quickly visiting a friend before arriving home that night.

The first thing Liane did was go upstairs to check on her son. He was sound asleep when she opened his room, a smile on his face. She walked over to him, smoothed his tousled hair, and kissed his forehead. She was glad that it looked like he was having happy dreams. Quietly, she stepped out of his room and closed the door. She headed downstairs to make herself something to eat before heading off to bed as well.

That's when the phone rang. It was quite late for a normal call, but she was excited she would get to spend time with perhaps another friend.

She didn't know who the person on the other line was, but they sounded panicked and insisted that they were trying to reach her all day.

Liane attempted to calm the person down, but rolled her eyes, everyone in town had her number, and it was irritating. Of course, it wasn't irritating if friends called her, but for the most part it seemed that everyone had her number in case her son did something, as was the case tonight.

"Chili carnival? What chili carnival? We've never done anything like that in my house," she told the person.

"Eric, my son?" Her voice darkened. She didn't particularly enjoy Eric's name being in stranger's mouths. "What about him?"

"And the name of the boy was Scott Tenorman, are you absolutely positive?" She asked, startling the person on the other line by her sudden urgency.

"Why, yes, Eric should be disciplined, thank you." She hung up the phone, the person on the other end still hysterical. Liane was pretty sure they were saying discipline was the least of her worries when she cut them off.

She put the phone down and made tea for herself, and ate a piece of leftover pizza with it.

So, if Liane were to believe the crazed stranger on her phone, her son had tricked a boy into eating his own parents by cooking them up in chili and feeding it to him. And that boy was Scott Tenorman. Meaning his father was Jack Tenorman. Jack Tenorman was dead.

A cackle escaped Liane's lips. Eric, her Eric, her son, the illegitimate child she bore, was his bastard of a father's demise. She put her hand on her forehead, really laughing now at how poetic it all seemed.

Jack Tenorman and his wife knew about her and they knew about Eric. They threatened her if she ever spoke out. She even had to go so far as to tell her son she was a hermaphrodite to keep him safe from their threat. But he was dead now. He was dead and his own son killed him. Or, he orchestrated the murder anyway.

Liane's laughter turned into tears. Her son killed the man and woman she hated the most in this world.

As she thought about that she felt a pang of guilt for Scott, he had nothing to do with this, but she shook her head. Jack was a retired Denver Bronco, surely he put some money put away for his legitimate child. Scott would be okay.

But Liane got her revenge, through her own child no less.

Everyone in the town wanted her to discipline her child, punish him for this unforgivable action, but she smiled as she stirred her tea with her spoon.

Tomorrow she was going to take Eric to Casa Bonita, and then buy him as many toys as he wanted from the mall, and then buy him an ice cream cone as big as his head. She thought about how lovely tomorrow would be, she would make sure he got cleaned and ready for bed, she would tuck him in and she would read him a bedtime story. And even if they never say it out loud, Eric would know this was all a reward for what he did today. A well deserved reward.

Liane wiped her tears and laughed again. Tomorrow would be a mother-son day and she would disconnect the phone.


End file.
